To facilitate and extend a shelf life of products, such as, for example, chemicals, foods, and pharmaceutical drugs, from manufacture through distribution, a temperature-controlled supply chain (sometimes referred to as a cold chain) is required. Generally, the cold chain includes a large number of temperature sensors. For the cold chain to be safe, an operator must frequently check and calibrate each temperature sensor, and calibration must be done quite frequently in order to insure an accuracy of the temperature sensors.